scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
South Plains Council
South Plains Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America was founded in 1942, and is headquartered in Lubbock, TX. South Plains Council serves over 4,000 youth members and over 1,000 volunteer leaders through Scout units in fifteen counties West Texas. See also Scouting in Texas. History Around 1879 the Llano Cattle Company acquired approximately 120 square miles (310 km2) in Garza County, including the land on which Camp Post is now situated. In 1883 they moved their ranch headquarters to the current site of Camp Post. A two-story frame house was built and a well was dug, this being the first hand-dug well in Garza County. The old well site is still visible today, and is located just south of Pioneer road, about halfway between the trading post and the swimming pool. The original wooden curb burned in 1937 and has been replaced by a replica. The first recorded birth and death in Garza County took place here in February 1884, when Kate McCommis was born, daughter of Jim and Della Browning McCommis. She died the same day. Her grave is located about 150 feet southeast of the present-day dining hall. C. W. Post purchased the land from the Llano Cattle Company in 1907 to pursue his dream of building a city. He built the town of Post about 4 miles (6 km) northwest and sold most of the arable farmland to settlers. In 1926, the Post estate gave 400 acres (160 ha), encompassing the former ranch headquarters, to the South Plains Council of the Boy Scouts of America for use as a camp. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 5 Districts: # Chaparral District (Including Tasiwoo chapter) # Comanche Trail District # George White District # Haynes District # Quanah Parker District Council Camps South Plains Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Post - C. W. Post Memorial Camp (Camp Post), established in 1926, is a Boy Scout camp located in Garza County, Texas about 4 miles (6 km) southwest of Post, Texas, off Texas Ranch Road 669. It was named in honor of cereal magnate, C.W. Post, who founded the nearby town. The camp is located along the Caprock Escarpment of the Llano Estacado in the area formerly occupied by the headquarters of the Llano Ranch, also known as the Curry Comb Ranch. Camp Post utilizes the Curry Comb brand in its insignia, a capital T with two horizontal bars above it. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Nakona Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * southplainscouncil.org - Official Website of South Plains Council Category: Texas Category: Boy Scout councils Category: Texas Boy Scouts